omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sun (OneShot)
Weapon Synopsis The Sun is an ancient relic with unfathomable power that was created to restore light to the world of OneShot and save it from further destruction, This weapon is wielded by The Savior is and tied to The Savior's well being...While wielding this weapon the user has control over Light in it's purest form and even complete control over the universe itself and all it's fundamental laws although if it is destroyed or if the light dies everything will cease to exist including the wielder. Weapon Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: OneShot Name: The Sun, Lightbulb Classification: The Essence of OneShot Wielders: '''Niko '''Special Abilities: Void Manipulation, Destruction (The Sun is an artifact that when broken or it's light properties are removed, is capable of effectively erasing all of reality and reducing it to nonexistence itself), Light Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (The Sun contains the very essence of Light in the world of OneShot and it's rays are capable of essentially dissolving anything caught in it), Pocket Reality Manipulation (The very essence of The World itself is contained in The Sun and one who wields it can effectively control OneShot), 4th Wall Awareness (Through The Sun, users gain awareness that everything they know is fictional and gives the ability to talk directly to The Player itself), Causality Manipulation (The Sun when used rewrites all events that has occured across OneShot itself, including events across past, present and future), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The memories of those who are effected by The Sun will cease to exist), Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Even the avatar of The Entity aren't immune to the effects of The Sun, who is described as "spirit" and also embodies OneShot itself) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (According to the Prophet Bot should the Sun be destroyed or should the light fade away everything will cease to exist . The Sun is often described to be an item that is one with existence itself and is tied to it. It should be noted that OneShot itself runs on the concept of Multiverse Theory and that constructs such as The Infinite Tower, which is a collection of ever-expanding universesthat extends to infinity, exists ) Speed: Unknown, however it moves as Immeasurable 'speeds 'Range: Multiversal+ (Can erase and affect the entire OneShot reality which consists of infinite parallel worlds and dimensions. The Sun is described to be one with existence itself and is tied to it in many aspects) Weaknesses: Requires the user to shatter it for its destructive nature to activate, which in turn "kills" the wielder. It can only be used once and after that, it's useless Other Attributes Material or Element: '''The Oneshot Reality Itself '''Needed Prerequisite for Use: '''One must be The Messiah (A predestined entity meant to wield The Sun and one who has a mental linking with The Multiverse) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phospor:' This allows the wielder to manipulate Light in it's purest form and basically allows for complete control over all forms of Light. *'Shatter:' This requires the User to smash The Sun causing all worlds and dimensions along with Reality itself to be destroyed and erased in the process. *'Self-Contained Universe:' This allows the wielder complete control over the universe itself and all its fundamental laws. Category:Weapons Category:OneShot Category:Destruction Users Category:Void Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Light Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 2